The London News
by Nicky Abagale
Summary: Bruce Dursley gets an anchor position that ends with a sad fate.


I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO THE SONG "WHAT THE WORLD NEEDS NOW" SUNG BY WYNONNA JUDD.

"Come on Harry! We don't have all day!" Uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs. Vernon's brother, Bruce Dursley, had made the anchor position on the 6 o'clock news crew. So now, the entire household had to watch six o'clock news every night. Harry settled himself down on the couch, but Uncle Vernon scrunched up his face, made a noise in his throat, and Harry moved to the floor. The news music came through the speakers with pictures of the news crew accompanied by an introduction for each of them. When the TV showed Bruce, the Dursleys started to scream in delight and shout things such as "Look at him!" or "It's Bruce!" It was obvious that Dudley cared as much as Harry, squat. Because of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's raving, they almost missed the first words out of Bruce's mouth on live TV.

"Thanks Allan for that introduction. Our top story tonight is in the heart of London where a bank robbery occurred. Here's Amy Keith with the story. Amy."

"Well Bruce, as you can see behind me, there's glass all over the street. Sources say that a man and a woman came into the bank with guns and demanded a large sum of money from the clerk, where the clerk pressed the call police. The clerk then gave the robbers the sum of money they demanded form the safe behind her just as police sirens could be heard. The robbers then started firing in all the directions and screaming inappropriate words in the clerks' direction. The robbers, now being called Bonnie and Clyde, after two American bandits of the old west, got away authorities are on the look out 24/7. Back to you Bruce."

_What the world needs now is love_

_Love and only love_

_A little help from up above_

_Fit to make a better day_

_Let's come together lay our differences down_

_Spread it all around_

_That's what the world needs now_

The next evening, at precisely 5:55pm, Harry was pulled away from what he was doing to watch the news. Harry caught himself thinking evil thoughts about his uncle, but cleared his mind. He was happy he was allowed to watch the news now, instead of hiding in the flower bed outside. Suddenly the Harry's aunt and uncle started screaming and clapping their hands. Bruce's picture had appeared on the screen.

"And here's Bruce Dursley with tonight's top story."

"Yes, well, we have, uh, a very disturbing story for you tonight. And George Thompson with that story."

"Thank-you Bruce. We are here at the scene of a freak accident, but for the many who witnessed it, wouldn't call it an accident. A van carrying toddlers from their nursery school to the local zoo for a fieldtrip was rammed into at the intersection of 31st Street and 3rd Avenue. That car that ran into the toddlers van has been identified and is owned by Frank Skye, ex-husband of the toddlers' driver, Tara Lambs. Ms. Lambs moved out of Mr. Skye's house after he had beaten their two daughters Estella and Sunny, both aged two and a half. When the van was hit, the girls had been inside along with 10 other tots. Skye's car smashed into the drivers side of the toddlers van pinning the door shut. Witnesses rushed to the van to get the screaming kids out, but quickly backed up. Skye got out of his car and pulled a gun yelling at them to back off. After having said that, the toddlers van exploded into flames and Skye was said to have been smiling as he threw a liquid on the flames making the flames grow and leaving nothing, but what you see here. A black spot in the middle of an intersection. Skye was caught not long after by local officials."

_What the world needs now is love_

_Love and only love_

_A little help from up above_

_Fit to make a better day_

_Let's come together lay our differences down_

_Spread it all around_

_That's what the world needs now_

"Harry James Potter! The news is starting and you're not down here! Get down here now or it'll be no meals for a week!" Uncle Vernon threatened.

"I'm coming Uncle Vernon." Harry said as he dragged himself down the stairs to the living room where he took his usual spot on the floor beside the coffee table.

"See what you did? You made me miss the beginning of the news broadcast because I was yelling at you!" Uncle Vernon roared as if he had missed the best thing in the world, even though he had only missed the introductions that haven't changed since Bruce became anchor a month ago.

"Our top story tonight-"

"Takes place right here in the studio." A voice yelled from behind the cameras cutting Bruce off. One of the cameras whirled around to reveal a hooded man holding a knife walking steadily towards the shaking Bruce Dursley. Someone in the studio must have called for a commercial break because the man yelled "NO! Stay here! I believe London would like to the news." The man snickered. "Boys!" the hooded man commanded as he snapped his fingers. The sound of screaming followed by several gunshots was heard, quickly followed by silence. " For all you watching at home, my men have just killed everyone in the news room and took over the set." The hooded man turned to Bruce, "Except for you. You must die live." At that, Aunt Petunia started to shriek and sob uncontrollably, muttering things like, "Oh my God!" or "No. No. No, it can't be." The hooded man held the Bruce by the hair of his head, sliced Bruce's throat, and then ran. The sound of heavy footsteps was heard and five men also in hoods followed him.

_What the world needs now is love_

_Love and only love_

_A little help from up above_

_Fit to make a better day_

_Let's come together lay our differences down_

_Spread it all around_

_That's what the world needs now_

_What the world needs now is love_

_Love and only love_

_A little help from up above_

_Fit to make a better day_

_Let's come together lay our differences down_

_Spread it all around_

_That's what the world needs now_

With the Dursleys, nothing was small. There was a large, and very public, funeral for Bruce Dursley. At first, Uncle Vernon was not going to allow Harry to attend the funeral services, but soon changed his mind when Aunt Petunia threw her arms around Harry squeezing the life out of him and sobbing into his shoulder.

At the graveside, there was tons of flowers and a beautiful prayer service. It was a beautiful gravesite. Right by a pond, under a tree. After everyone had gone, Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and Dudley approached the priest and started thanking him, giving Harry a chance to sneak off to the other side of the pond. When Harry thought he was far enough away from the Dursleys, he pulled out his wand.

"I don't care what The Ministry thinks. They deserve this." Harry muttered and he made a Lilly pad appear in the middle of the pond for his mom, a small fountain with a stag in it for his dad, and a small statue of a dog for his godfather, Sirius. Harry looked at his memorial and smiled. It was perfect. Then he frowned. Harry walked to a secluded sport of the cemetery, drew his wand again, and then waved it three times. Three blank headstones appeared. On the first one he wrote:

James Potter

1962-1986

Beloved Father

On the second one he wrote:

Lillian Potter

1963-1986

Beloved Mother

And on the third:

Sirius Black

1962-2002

Beloved Godfather

Harry stepped back and admired his work.

"Goodbye" he whispered as he turned to return to his Aunt and Uncle, who would surely leave without him if he wasn't there to leave with them.

"Let's go boy!" Uncle Vernon muttered as they climbed into the car and left the cemetery.

_What the world needs now is love_

_Love and only love_

_A little help from up above_

_Fit to make a better day_

_Let's come together lay our differences down_

_Spread it all around_

_That's what the world needs now_


End file.
